fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Drite77/Cognito Ergo Sum™ : Za featos
Ok, so, i am doing this. This RP was created by HL3™, so far so good, but we also have some feats, wich is nice, i guess, anyway, i won't explain the system, read this if you want to know about it more, read this, or just ask him, that seems a good idea. For context, we couldn't pass 4 in any statistic, so that is our limit, well, without further ado, let's do this shit First Feat: Phoenix blows some shit up Feat happens here~ So, this is a funny one, so, that water that evaporated is not common water, what that means is that it is a little more dense than normal water, and by that i mean that the thing is 50 times the density of Osmodium, wich, according to GM, give us a density of 1042 g/cc... yeah, credits to DMUA for doing most of the calc but he fucked up in a place, so i'll correct The lake has a radius of 2 km, with the height of the thing evaporated being 12 meters, in a Cylindrical form, so using the cylinder volume formula we have: pi*r^2*h = 150796447.37231 meters cubed 150796447.37231*1042000 = 1.571299e+14 Kg So that times 2264705.7, the latent heat of Vaporization, is 355852980170430000000 Joules As per heat change, 1.571299e+14*4186*80 is 5.2619660912e19 joules 5.2619660912e19 + 355852980170430000000 is 408472641082430000000 Joules, 97.627304274003341561 Gigatons of TNT, Island level+ Scales to peeps with 4 power or 4 strength Second Feat: Crimson creates the miniature of a sun Feat happens here~ First, we need to discover the surface area of the Sun, wich is 4pir^2, so that give us an surface are of 0.011304m^2 Putting that on the formula: q = sigma*T^4 A, T will be the temperature of core of the sun, or 15000000 degrees Celsius q = (5.6703*10^-8)*(15000000)^4*(0.01553071) q = 44582291112206250000 Joules or 10.655.423305976637494 Gigatons, Island level, consistent with 4 peeps? Third Feat: DMUA does a speed feat! Well, i couldn't find the contest for this, but i've been told is that he did a feat where he got from the Thermosphere to the ground in 5 seconds, the Thermosphere ranges from 85 km to 600 Km of altitude, however, GM said that he want us to use the 85 Km since he wants only the 5 speed rating to have SoL+ feats, so here we go 85000/5 = 17000 meters per second or Mach 49.562682, High Hypersonic for Speed 2 peeps, noice. I guess that the speed 3/4 peeps could be High Hypersonic+, since they are like, massively above this Fourth feat: Overlord punches a wall Feat happens here~ It says "10 meters to all direction" so i will asume that it is a cube, the volume of a cube is a^3 10^3 = 1000 meters cubed, wich is 1000000000 centimeters cubed I will assume V. Frag for this feat, wich is 20 j/cc for concrete 1000000000*20 = 20000000000 Joules or 4.7801147227533 Tons of TNT, Large Building level for Strength and power 2 peeps Samson punches a wall This was supposed to be here a long time ago, but it never was, strange, but anyway, let's calc this! Here is the feat~: By WoG, that thing was a cube, so a^3 for the volume, wich is around 64000 m^3 or 64000000000 cc That was concrete, the V. Frag of concrete is 20 J/cc, so that give us 1.28e+12 joules or 305.9273422562141491 Tons of TNT, Multi-City Block level Tectonic Plates KE So, i was tasked in calcing this, to give context, this Tectonic Plate became a meteor, and i will calc the KE for it, so, uhhhhh, let's a go. Juan de Fuca has an area of about 250000 Km^2, the average depth of Continental Tectonic Plates is about 30 Km and are moslty composed of granite, so there ya go. The volume is about 7500000 Km^3, or about 7.5e21 cc, density of granite is about 2.75 g/cc, so that gives us an mass of 2.0625e19 kg, by word of god, that thing was going at 2000 m/s, so KE KE = 2.0625e19*0.5*(2000)^2 KE = 4.125e25 Joules or 9.858986615678772906309751434034 Petatons of TNT, Multi-Continent level Hec Category:Blog posts